Swampy
Swampy is the main character of the iOS game Where's my Water? and is one of HighLifeCola's DLC characters for PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-Game Rival is Perry the Platypus. Biography Swampy is an alligator who lives in the sewers. His favorite thing to do is shower. Unfortunately for him, the other alligators usually tamper with the pipes and disrupt the water flow, preventing Swampy from taking his shower. For the water to start flowing again, dirt must be removed and pipes must be fixed so that Swampy can take his shower. THE LEGACY OF SWAMPY *''Where's my Water?'' *''Where's my Valentine?'' Opening Swampy is getting ready for a nice warm shower when he realizes that there is no water. As he goes outside to get some more water, he then sees that all of the water in the sewers is contaminated with human waste. Swampy grows sad and starts to wonder how he will get his water back when Cranky comes along and teases him and tells him that he knows where he can get some water. Cranky tells Swampy that he must venture into the above world for there is an endless supply of water there. Swampy then makes the decision that he will go into the above world and look for his water and starts his journey straight away with Cranky laughing at the soon demise of his enemy. Rival Name: Perry the Platypus (HighLifeCola's Version) Reason: Swampy is searching the Rival Arena for water when he sees Perry using some to fuel his transportation machine. Swampy goes up to Perry and tries to obtain the water when Perry kicks him away. Dr. Doofenshmirtz appears in front of them both on a screen, ready to taunt Perry and sees Swampy trying a second time to get Perry's water. Doofensmirtz laughs at Perry and tells him that he better give Swampy the water or else he will get eaten and disappears. Perry is alarmed by this and gets ready to defend himself against Swampy, who is looking frustrated. Connection: 'Swampy and Perry are owned by Disney and have appeared in games together on iOS. Perry has his own game called ''Where's my Perry? which is a variation of Where's my Water? and both characters starred alongside each other in Where's my Valentine?. The two of them are semi aquatic animals that lay eggs. Also, neither characters are capable of speech. Ending Swampy returns to the sewers having found no water and returns home. Cranky is surprised that Swampy is still alive and starts asking him what it was like up there. Swampy punches him and sends him flying through the wall, leaving a hole in the shape of himself. Swampy decides that he will have to clean the water himself but as he radiates AP, he thinks to himself that it will be easier than he thinks. Gameplay Swampy is a heavyweight character which means he is slow, but he has a few range attacks to help cover distance. *'Scrub Brush Combo - ' - A three hit combo that sends the opponent rolling on the last hit. *'''Head Ram - or + - Swampy charges and the opponent with his head out in front. *'Upwards Scrub Brush - ' + - An upwards swipe with the scrub brush that sends the opponent into the air. *'Body Slam - ' + - Swampy jumps forward and belly flops on the opponent. *'Midair Scrub Brush- ' (midair) - A swipe with the scrub brush that sends the opponent flying. *'Midair Head Ram - ' or + (midair) *'Midair Upwards Scrub Brush - ' + (midair) *'Downwards Body Slam - ' + - (midair) - Swampy travels downwards during the body slam. *'Algae Drop -' file:btn_triangle.png - Swampy drops some algae that huts opponent who walk on it. *'Water Spurt -' or + file:btn_triangle.png - Swampy holds up a pipe that shoots water and sends the oppponent flying. *'Steam Shoot -' + file:btn_triangle.png - Swampy holds a shower head upwards that shoots steam into the air, damaging opponents. *'Poison Water Spurt-' + file:btn_triangle.png - swampy uses a pipe to shoot poison water at the opponent, poisoning them and causing them to lose AP overtime. *'Midair Algae Drop -' file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'Midair Water Spurt -' or + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'Midair Steam Shoot -' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'Midair Poison Water Spurt -' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'Algae Throw - ' - Swampy throws some algae at the opponent, slowing them down. *'Mud Pelt - ' or + - Swampy throws a ball of mud at the opponent's face, rversing their controls. *'Duck Bomb - ' + - Swampy throws a rubber duck full of water that bursts in contact with an opponent, sending them flying. * Thorn Plant - ' + - Swampy places a thorn by his feet. Anyone who toches it will be sent flying and lose AP. * '''Midair Algae Throw- ' (midair) - * 'Midair Mud Pelt- ' or + (midair) - * '''Midair Duck Bomb - + (midair) - * Midair Thorn Plant- ' + (midair) - *'Steam Cloud Ride - ' (hold in midair) - Swampy sits on a cloud of steam, allowing him to glide. (Throws) * '''Mouthful of Water - ' or - Swampy grabs the opponent and fills their mouth with water until they explode and fly away. * 'Steam Burst - ' - Swampy throws the opponent into the air and shoots steam at them. * 'Alligator Stomp - ' - Swampy pushes the opponent to the ground, jumps up and stomps on them. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up - ' *'Block - ' *'Evade - ' + or (Super Moves) * 'Toxic Ooze - ' (Level 1 Super): Swampy uses a pipe to shoot toxic ooze that kills anyone who comes in contact with it.. * 'Mystery Duck - ' (Level 2 Super): Swampy holds up the mystery duck that creates a giant duck that falls onto the stage and creates a large shock-wave, affecting a certain range. * 'Bath Time! - ' (Level 3 Super): The players turn into rubber ducks and are transported to Swampy's bathtub, where he fills it with water and starts taking a bath. The players can move around in the bath, but if they come into contact with Swampy's splashes or scrubs, they will get killed. Quotes and Taunts Swampy is not capable of speech. Taunts *'''Rubber Ducky - Swampy gets out his rubber duck and squeezes it, making it squeak. *'The Back Itch - '''Swampy Scrubs his back with his scrub brush and looks delighted. *'Bubble Gum Bath - 'Swampy chews on some soap and his mouth is filled with bubbles. Intros and Outros Intros *'No Privacy - 'Swampy is in his bath taking a shower with the curtains closed when he pulls back the curtains and steps out. *'Slip 'n Slide - 'Swampy slides onto the screen on his belly and gets up on his feet. *'Above The Sewers - 'Swampy is in his boat trying to paddle when he realizes there is no water and jumps out. *'Early to Judge - 'A manhole opens up as a pair of gleaming eyes show and Swampy jumps out, looking playful. Winning Screen *'As Good as Water - 'Swampy happily dances around while hopping from feet to feet. *'I'm Glad You're Mine - 'Swampy cuddles up to his rubber duck. *'Well Rewarded -''' Swampy floats in his bathtub with his hands behind his back. *'A Real Gator - '''Allie is seen admiring Swampy as he blushes. Losing Screen *If using '''As Good as Water -' Swampy looks scared as he hops from feet to feet trying to keep clear of toxic ooze beneath him. *If using 'I'm Glad You're Mine - '''Swampy lies on his belly with his hands covering his eyes and weeps. *If using '''Well Rewarded - '''Swampy angrily hits his shower with a wrench trying to get some water out. *If using '''A Real Gator - '''Cranky points and laughs at Swampy, who is sitting on the floor looking depressed. Results Screen *'Win - 'Swampy has his hands in the air as he smiles in victory. *'Lose -''' Swampy looks at the floor in defeat. Victory Music *Generic *Keen and Clean *Away With the Filth Animations Standard Animations *Idle: Swampy stands still with a smile on his face. He will occasionally look around and rub soap on his belly. *Walking: Swampy will slowly walk forward as if he were trying to sneak. *Running: Swampy dashes forward, moving his arms. *Jumping: Swampy will spring into the air using his feet. *Swimming: Swampy will swim forward on his belly like a dolphin. If idle, he will float calmly on his belly. *Shielding: Swampy will hold out an umbrella in caution. Level 3 Animations *Heihachi's Level 3: Swampy will hit the chains around his belly with a wrench, trying to set himself free. *Sackboy's Level 3: Swampy's icon is in a bubble. Icons and Backgrounds Minions *Allie - Reach Rank 8 with Swampy. *Cranky - DLC Costumes Hygienic Alligator Swampy's standard form. Trivia *Swampy is one of the few characters that originated from an iOS game. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Where's my Water? Category:Disney Category:Non-Speaking Characters